polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Californiaball
Californiaball |reality = State of California|gender = |language = Mostly English and Spanish But also: Chinese Vietnamese Armenian Filipino French Turkish (Just to name a few)|capital = Movie maker Money maker Sacramentoball|affiliation = USAball ( UNball soon, cuz' of independence)|friends = Oregonball Washingtonball Texasball (sometimes) Hawaiiball Alaskaball My President! The Silver State Chinaball (sometimes) Philippinesball Nagorno-Karabakhball|likes = Californian Rock (Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Metallica, Guns'n Roses, Green Day, etc.), Movies, Democrats, Beaches, Apple, Golden Gate, Alcatraz, Making other states jealous, Netflix, women, Trader Joes, gold, In-n-out, apple, YouTube, Democratic Party (especially Hillary), Taxes, Liberals SOCIALISM!, Democratic Socialism, TBN (BTW, my network is better than yours! Paul and Jan Crouch >>>>>> Marcus and Joni Lamb)|hates = Debts, earthquakes, droughts (though prefers to pretend they're not happening), Aztlan bastardos, Guns, Pinochet, wildfires, smog, Conservatives, Republican Party (especially Trump), being called "Cali"|founded = 1769, joined the Union in 1850|predecessor = California Republicball|status = Currently on fire once again, Now fifth largest economy, beat that UKball! Entering new levels of gentrification along the coast Decided against a vote to split himself in three (but may change his mind back before November)|image = Californiaball-0.png||personality = Cool like its nuevo papa USAball. He is a fan of Zorro.|enemies = Texasball (usually) USAball (sometimes) New Yorkball This Pluto Illegal Immigrants Not My President!|intospace = Sí, señor|caption = "The Golden State"|successor = THE GLORIOUS SECOND REPUBLIC HAHAHAHAHA!|nativename = Estado de Californiabola|religion = Christianity ( Roman Catholic Church and Protestants Churches) Atheism Buddhism Judaism Hinduism Islam Sikh|notes = Yo soy the home of Hollywood and Golden Gate Bridge, señor Became a state in 1850|type = Stateball (not for long)|bork = Fire fire, Calexit calexit|government = Republic|onlypredecessor = Republic of Californiaball|predicon = California}} Californiaball is a stateball located on the west coast of USAball. Californiaball can create some of the best movies in the world. Is finding himself hella flooded. After Trump's surprising win, despite California picking Hillary (or in some cases, Bernie) to win, California wants independence, and so does Cascadiaball and New Englandball, because he doesn't want a conservative right wing president, like Trump. But if he were an independent nation, he would be among the G20 (briefly), and have economies only smaller than his father, Chinaball, Japanball, and Germanyball. He passed UKball in May 2018, and he'd be just ahead of Franceball (hon hon hon), Indiaball, Italyball, and Brazilball (hue hue hue!). History The clay of Californiaball was once populated by 3balls (Native Americans), but then Spainball had un hijo, Californiaball. Californiaball was then kidnapped raised by Mexicoball, but one day he broke off in a fight with Mexicoball and got his own independencia with the help of USAball. Then it joined USAball, but it took a long war with Mexicoball before he agreed. He thought his brother Texasball's star flag was pretty cool, so Californiaball put a star on his flag to plagiarize reference it. In 1849 gold was discovered on his clay, and other stateballs have been jealous of him ever since. 3balls were quickly removed as other balls scrambled for pretty yellow rocks. Throughout his history has been plagued with earthquakes, his clay is divided by San Andreas fault and smaller faults. This has been into destroying his cityballs all throughout history. He is home to many different races, mostly Mexicoballs and any Chinaballs, and likes to boast that practically every countryball has immigrants here. Used to pretty much just be full of cowboys and missionaries for a long time, until immigrants from Germanyball infected him with the hippies. Ever since then, he has been into a quiet civil war between old cowboys and new hippies for control of state. For reasons mentioned above, he has a bit of a split-personality. As well, his northern and southern halves are basically hatings of each other, and his central valley area (that is still full of cowboys) is about as conservative and independence-wanting as Texasball. He may one day split into as many as six smaller stateballs, just like Texasball can into being five stateballs (Maybe when I into independence). Making matters worse is the fact that his habit of making golf courses and growing crops in the desert finally caught up with him, causing a severe water-shortage during an ongoing drought. Yet he is too stubborn to change his ways. In 2016, with Massachusettsball and Nevadaball, he finally can into weed. California has really high taxes, for income over $1,000,000 it's 13.3%, and the state sales tax of 7.25% is the nation's highest. And in 2016, in addition to voting for Hillary by 62%, California also voted to raise the income tax to the level by the same percentage. Relations Family * USAball - Mi nuevo padre. He is making so many stupid decisions while I do my best to shield my people from them. Not sure if I should declare independence or help him get over his problem. I guess I'll stay with him for another three years *quietly sobs* * Mexicoball - My biological father and first former independence war enemy. * Nevadaball - Mi hermano favorito. I'm keeping gambling illegal on myself, so that people have a reason to visit him. * Oregonball - Foster brother. He has lots of rain. Share with me pls!! I'm hella thirsty. Oh wait, never mind. I'm getting more rain now. * Washingtonball - Friendly tech rivals. Has lots of rain too. APPLE FOR THE WIN MICROSOFT GO BANKRUPT!!! * Arizonaball - Younger Brother. My very hot and dry desert. Come if you want the sea. Pretty racist conservative hombre. * Texasball - Other brother (always in fight). Mucho conservative redneck. Can go into many arguments, and at end of day we are frienemies. We will fight together against USAball for opposite reasons. I love you even though we fight. We will soon anschluss New Mexicoball and Arizonaball to form Texaforniatangle. I can into Christian networks because of TBN. * New Mexicoball - Older brother with poor economy and ignorant. * Coloradoball - He has mountains (my Mount Whitney is still 65 feet higher than his Mount Elbert hehehe), is a moderate between me and Texas. He constantly complains when I come to his place, bring my ultra-liberal politics there and drive up his house prices. However, we both can into stoned though. * Floridaball - Jealous older sibling that wants to have better theme parks and beaches than me. My Disney park is still better. Unlike me, always experiencing droughts, he is experiencing the opposite instead. * Vermontball - YOU ARE SO GOOD, BERNIE SANDERS SHOULD BE PRESIDENT!!!! (sorry Trump and Hillary) * New Yorkball - YOU ARE MY WORSTEST BROTHER AND WORST STATE IN THE WHOLE UNION!! I HOPE MASSACHUSETTS BEATS YOU IN BASEBALL (which they won't) YOU ARE THE REASON WHY TRUMP AND HILLARY ARE STILL HERE. LITERALLY!! We may hate each other, but we can both agree on one thing. We can hate either Trump or Hillary. Or better yet, hate both. * OhioRawr - WARRIORS ARE THE BEST!! REMOVE CAVS!! We are so winning this NBA Finals, again! * Baja Californiaball and Baja California Surball - My other brothers, stayed with Mexico when I left. (One day, mis hermanos, one day....) * "Canadaball" - Some uncle who supposedly "exists" or something (as if "Canada" is a real country, I mean, please). * UKball - New Grandfather plox tell Texas to shut up at Christmas was pardre like this? outdated monarchy. * Hawaiiball - Pacific brother who lives in the middle of nowhere surround by water. Dammit, I'm so jealous of you!! Are you asking me to anschluss you?!? but I can't because you're too adorable and kind!! GAAAHHH!!! * Spainball - Old Grandmother *Cataloniaball (Spain) - Great uncle. He fought a lot harder than I did for independence. I feel sorry for how Spain treated his independence push *Jeffersonball (proposed state) - wants me to gib independence to rednecks. * Australiaball - Uncle that has a lot in common with Texasball. They wear silly hats, have funny accents, have very big egos, etc. He gave awful birthday present of eucalyptus tree infestation, and no koalas to keep their numbers down. * Ecuadorball - cousin *New Californiaball - Son that wants to secede to become the 51st state! Californiaball will never fall! *All other 3balls - Aunts and uncles. Plz accept the reservations I have ceded for yuo. * Donald Trump - Not My president, racist against Muslims, You're suppose to BOMB them, not BAN them. Major Cityballs "All of my children need to to stop bitching about NorCal or SoCal." - Californiaball * Sacramentoball - Capitalball. Only relevant because of this. Currently being colonized by housing price refugees from The Bay Area * San Franciscoball - Expensive, liberal cityball infested with hippies. Also known as the cityball that rest of state hates. Likes homosex. Into gentrification and exporter of gentrification. * Oaklandball - San Franciscoball's twin brother. Home of the worst sports teams, including the Raiders... oh wait. Starting to take up on his brother's gentrification. * Los Angelesball - My largest and celeb cityball, home of Hollywood. Makes most of my movies and thinks he's (like) so special lol so is your traffic. **Orange Countyball, Riversideball, San Bernardino Countyball- Los Angelesball's suburban colonial subjects. * San Diegoball - First of Spainball's settlements, has lots of beaches and keeps lots of pet animals. Acts very Mexican. Outside of LAball's imperialist reach. * San Joseball - First and oldest cityball, home of Sillicon Valley. Innovative tech nerd who makes everyone buy the latest version of anything Chinaball he makes. ** Cupertinoball - San Joseball's son. Also home to Apple. **Stocktonball - Lives outside of San Joseball's valley, but risks becoming suburbed by SJ due to housing costs and gentrification. * Fresnoball - Smoggy Central Valley city. I am building the first part of my high speed train in and around his clay. Has Yosemite nearby and a lot of agriculture, so how are you so smoggy? We're trying to be eco-friendly here! *Bakersfieldball - My right armpit (if Fresnoball is my left). He doesn't share my politics. Gallery B-sHcbcAD0zssA7XL5eRQJD2F4NoBpWfBTGfI2sUizw.png|credit from hasuminskaya 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn 06y918q14m601.png Great Murican Cookin Show1.png California's heritage.png Qeg6AIr.png qY2FAni.jpg 'a1EPHpM.png Trillumichile.png Videos UNSTATED - Texas & California|Made by brain4breakfast Category:North America Category:Stateballs Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:USAball Category:Californiaball Category:Desert Category:Rich Category:Catholic Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Wine Category:Olympic Host Category:America Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Vietnamese Speaking Countryball Category:Armenian Speaking Countryball Category:Filipino Speaking Countryball Category:Stateballs of USAball Category:Islam Category:Atheist Category:Buddhist